


whirlwind

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A mention of Kris, Alternate Universe, Junmyeon is here too, M/M, Minseok is a tattoo artist, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sehun is in a band, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: minseok was a tattoo artist. sehun wanted to get a new ink.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	whirlwind

**Author's Note:**

> this had been in my draft for over a year and i finally finished it ;;

business had been slow for them lately that minseok didn’t expect at all a customer stumbling into the parlour.

the customer was a young man. tall, lean with slender hips, long legs and the nicest ass minseok had ever laid his eyes on. he looked up then—the man had a pair of hooded eyes, staring at him with such intense curiosity. minseok found those dark orbs captivating.

minseok only noticed the man’s whole right arm was tatted up to the side of his neck when he stepped further into the room, leaving the area of the entrance to walk up to where minseok sat on a stool behind the front desk. it was when the man suddenly spoke, “is kim minseok here?” that minseok got startled and had to look away from the tiny black studs at each corner of the man’s lower lip—snake bites.

minseok became vaguely aware of the text kris sent him this morning about his bandmate wanting to get a new ink but didn’t specifically tell him what time said bandmate would come or what he looked like. it didn’t matter now since minseok had a feeling said bandmate was right here. he was just glad the man wasn’t any taller than kris.

“yes,” minseok said with a small smile. “did kris send you here?”

the man, whose name he found out later was sehun, nodded quietly in reply.

they usually didn’t accept walk-ins, especially not on Tuesdays, but they only got two appointments scheduled for today and both were piercings so he was technically unoccupied until sehun came. plus, kris was a regular—perhaps the man thought words from him were enough to score sehun an appointment at his parlour.

he handed the paperwork over to junmyeon once the piercist was done with his appointment so minseok could go and do the preparation he pulled out a new, sterile needle packages and a set of disposable gloves after cleaning the machine and wiped the furniture with high level disinfectant. he enjoyed this process the most—there was a feeling of accomplishment when he knew his working environment was sterilized.

minseok spotted sehun sitting on the bench in the waiting room, scrolling on his phone as he waited; he looked up from his phone at the soft sound of minseok’s footsteps approaching.

“you ready?”

it seemed like a nod was by far the most reaction he could get from the young man. minseok had dealt with much, much worse than sehun so he didn’t let it upset him how the young man looked disinterested all the time, even when he turned the pages of the tattoo design catalogue, it didn’t take long to reach the last one.

“nothing caught your eyes?”

sehun hummed thoughtfully, setting the book aside. “can you come up with an original design?”

“they’re all are my original designs,” minseok said dryly.

“i want you to come up with a new one,” sehun walked over to sit on the tattoo bed then he looked up at minseok, “right now.”

it prompted minseok’s brain to use all of its capacity to try and think of something. “have you considered the placement?” he asked as he looked around for a new pack of rubber gloves. it sat on the bed next to sehun—he wasn’t ready when the man tossed it but somehow managed to catch it.

when he finally put the gloves on, sehun was already rid of his black shirt. minseok found that he couldn’t take his eyes off sehun’s body. it was hard not to appreciate the dragon swirling its body around the length of his arm, its own head on sehun’s chest—it was flying high up in the sky, spanning across his shoulder with a beautiful roll of clouds. the shirt didn’t obscure the view of the roses, the thorny stems crawling up the side of his neck.

“around here.” sehun pointed to his belly and made a circular motion around his bellybutton with his finger.

minseok approached him to inquire the man more about the tattoo placement and determine the size of it. his mind had come up with some idea about what sort of design that he thought would fit sehun, judging from the man’s appearance alone—something beautiful and breathtaking as the Chinese dragon on his sleeve. even if he turned out to be an asshole, sehun was still his customer.

“so, something small?” minseok asked, settling himself on the stool beside the bed.

sehun nodded as he made himself comfortable on the bed.

“did you take any pain medication?” minseok paused after turning the machine on, the hum of it quiet and it vibrated gently in his gloved hands 

“i don’t think that’s necessary,” said sehun, shaking his head.

minseok narrowed his eyes slightly, putting the machine away to get his sketchbook. “oh, really? it can be very painful,” he was in a good mood but not particularly so to deal with a whiny ass customer.

he hummed when sehun yet again gave him a nod of his head. minseok couldn’t help but notice how fluffy his copper red hair looked. he fought the urge to reach out and touch it. “there should be some ointment left for the aftercare,” he said instead.

“just get on with it.”

“go wash your stomach first.”

sehun missed the glare minseok threw him. Just as the man wanted, he started drawing a sketch of the design he had come up with as he waited for the man to finish with the hygiene procedure. to his relief, sehun seemed to like it and agreed with it right away when minseok showed him the sketch. minseok hated to admit that the smile pulling slightly at the corners of the man’s lips looked attractive—aggravatingly so.

the silent look sehun gave him was sort of like a sign for minseok to continue and that he trusted him enough to ink his body permanently. he was making a huge decision, something to think over for months for some people but apparently not for sehun. minseok was suddenly curious if the dragon tattoo was a thing for them (kris and his band). he found himself wondering, as he went to retrieve the wet towels, where sehun got his dragon.

after making sure that the tools and equipment were ready, minseok picked the tattoo machine up to proceed with the tattooing procedure.

“you have a better pain tolerance than kris.” minseok couldn’t help but mention about kris and it piqued sehun’s interest as the man’s expression changed from bored to the slightest hint of amusement. minseok thought he was never going to hear any more words coming out of sehun’s mouth.

“that guy reacted badly to his bleeding lips. i still can't believe he has a huge dragon on his back,” the copper haired man scoffed which generated a laugh out of minseok.

“i know, right? it took longer than expected to finish!”

the side-eye sehun gave minseok went unnoticed. “is that yours too?”

minseok nodded, “it is,”

it was silence, only the humming of the machine could be heard until sehun spoke with a softer voice. “for the first time, i’m glad i listened to kris, i guess,”

minseok raised his eyebrows at that, “uh-huh, i hope you don’t rebel too much,”

“it’s not like he’s the leader or something,” sehun rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“are you older than him?”

minseok had no idea why sehun didn’t answer but it was probably because he was trying to deal with the pain. everyone had a different kind of distraction; minseok had encountered some who talked non-stop or someone who preferred to feel the pain in silence and sehun was probably the latter, so minseok didn’t bug him anymore.

“almost done. please bear with the pain a little bit more,”

he was done with the outline and he just needed to fill the curvy lines. Everything was looking great so far.

“okay,” came sehun’s soft voice.

“didn't you bring some sort of distraction?” let’s say minseok was just a bit curious, he definitely didn’t think about it.

“you're doing a good job distracting me from the pain,” was the answer he didn’t expect.

minseok looked up from the needle, momentarily forgetting that the machine is still on. “not funny. do i have something on my face?”

“yeah?”

“oh my god,” minseok gasped, wide-eyed.

“what? don't get distracted,”

again, minseok missed the crescents formed sehun’s eyes when the man smiled. apparently, it was amusing to see the facial expressions that came across the tattoist’s face and it really turned out to be some sort of distraction for sehun. other than that, sehun just found something about minseok’s face was too seductive, was it his lips?

“whose fault do you think it was? you could seriously get hurt,” he pouted, going back to focus on filling the shapes around sehun’s bellybutton with ink.

“alright, i’ll just shut my mouth,”

sehun really didn’t say anything during the whole finishing process. minseok was putting a bandage when he noticed that sehun might be silent for the rest of the process because he wasn’t trying to feel or distract himself from the pain—he was just getting aroused.

“it seems like you have a problem there,” minseok mumbled, hastily put the bandage in place before rising from his chair to take off his gloves while trying to hide his red face. he’d never dealt with an aroused customer in a long time, especially not one as attractive as sehun.

“why? do you want to help?”

the tattooist was trying so hard not squeak in surprise at the question but he was still caught off guard regardless. it had been quite a long time since he last got laid and there was no helping that sehun was a really attractive man. he couldn’t care less if it was going to be yet again another one-time thing.

“i can help with that… only if you want me to,” minseok spun around to go back to his spot on the stool beside the bed.

“it's better than my bandmates doing it,” sehun shrugged then looked at minseok, “would you charge extra?”

minseok was stunned by the eye contact that he found himself stuttering. “n-not necessarily, no. but you should-”

effectively cutting him off mid-sentence, sehun went in for a hungry kiss without waiting for his answer and that was how minseok knew he was just as desperate. they kissed for a really long time, it was almost as if sehun couldn’t get enough of minseok’s mouth that he kept licking, nibbling and sucking. It was hot, minseok thought hazily. he didn’t think there was someone out there who kissed better than him but it wasn’t like they were competing.

“…you should take me out on a date,” minseok said against sehun’s lips, breathless.

“we can arrange that,” sehun said in between kisses, his hands came up to cup minseok’s small face.

deciding that he had gotten enough of the kissing, minseok pulled away to climb onto the bed and settle himself in between sehun’s legs. the sight alone sent a jolt of pleasure through sehun’s body. he watched as minseok started unzipping his pants then took his cock out of the black leather pants he was wearing. the tattooist marveled at the sight of the piercings.

“you have them here too. amazing,”

“does it bother you?”

minseok shook his head, “not at all,”

sehun almost lost his mind when minseok took his cock all the way into his mouth and hummed. there was several times minseok’s teeth collided with the metal, the pleasure spiked. the pain on his stomach was the only thing holding him up from fucking into minseok's mouth and he thought it would be kind of embarrassing if he lost his self-control right away. who knew someone could look so sinful even for someone who was as bare and clean as minseok?

it was when the tattooist looked up with hooded lids, saliva dribbling down his chin that sehun couldn’t take it anymore. “you feel so good,” was hummed against his cock.

he groaned then reach over to grab a handful of minseok’s bangs and pushed his head down. it seemed like he didn’t need sehun to guide him when minseok started bobbing his head up and down faster without being told to, his teeth made dull clanging noises against the piercings. minseok was sucking his cock so good that sehun saw white and came into the tattooist’s mouth who swallowed like it didn’t bother him.

“i knew that mouth is just as skilful as those hands,”

minseok took that as a compliment. sehun watched as he wiped the excess of semen that dribbled down his chin then straightened up when sehun folded his long legs in front of him. the man reached over to wipe the tears on his cheeks and the corners of his eyes, “how do you take care of that?” he asked, seeming to be genuinely curious.

minseok was confused at first but then he looked down and saw his own problem there. “don’t mind me-” he choked. then he thought about how muscular sehun’s thighs were when he absently grabbed them during his ministrations of sucking the man’s cock. he wondered if sehun was a drummer?

sehun raised an eyebrow. “you sure?”

“i’ll do it myself after you leave,” minseok wanted to hide his face but sehun’s hand was still on his cheek.

“no, what time do you close?”

“uhm in an hour, why?” minseok’s heart started speeding up, he had a gist of what sehun would suggest.

“come to my place.”

\---

“the thing on your face,” sehun said as he absentmindedly tucked soft strands of hair behind minseok’s ear.

“what-” minseok stiffened before lifting his head from sehun’s chest to look up at the man. “what about it?”

“actually, it’s everything on your face. you’re gorgeous,”

minseok hit sehun’s chest lightly then poked the bandage on his stomach with his finger when the man laughed, it was obvious that he liked teasing him. minseok couldn’t wait to see the whirlwind after it all healed. he didn’t put any special thoughts when he came up with it but he thought it fit sehun’s quiet demeanour yet mischievous personality perfectly.


End file.
